


堂本家二三事

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: 【预警】4P，骨科水仙有，KT，KTT，TT，KTKT两个51彻头彻尾攻，无TK，年龄差，如果任何时候有任何不适请立刻退出不要再看，写手不负任何责任悄悄地吃，打枪的不要，因为涉及一定伦理问题，确定能接受再看，食用愉快！年上夫夫：32岁堂本光一  看弟弟不顺眼32岁堂本刚    宇宙无敌弟控年下夫夫：17岁堂本小光  看哥哥不顺眼17岁堂本吱呦  宇宙无敌兄控（稍微说一句，写的时候虽然年龄设定成这样，但是形象上来说，年上夫夫想的是道花时期，小光是未满时期的样子，吱呦是金田一的样子hhhhhh给大家提供个参考……当然自己想象也可以啦~）





	堂本家二三事

要说这堂本家也是个挺奇异的家庭来着。  
家长堂本光一和堂本刚同是32岁，这两个人认识已经有近二十年，从小学的时候由于种种巧合相识，长大后也在工作上有所合作，十年之前互相表明心迹并且开始同居，因为住在东京而且工作并不算一直很忙的那种，所以两人都各自带着家里最小的弟弟在这边住着。  
这就导致了这个家有四个堂本。座长堂本光一，画家、作家兼唱作人堂本刚，还有堂本光一的远房表弟、17岁的堂本小光（也叫Koichi为了区别就叫他小光好了）还有堂本刚放在心尖上疼着宠着的最小的弟弟堂本吱呦。  
两位堂本少年在哥哥们的影响下也是懵懵懂懂对着对方有些喜欢的，十六岁的时候小光趁两个哥哥不在家的时候引诱吱呦喝了酒顺便把他吃干抹净，结果他除了获得了一个宇宙第一可爱的男朋友之外，还获得了来自哥哥的一顿毒打，以及自己最敬爱的刚先生的整整三天冷言冷语……  
小光知道自己的恋人是整个堂本家都宠着的中心，他也知道自己的大哥对吱呦也有点不同于对待弟弟或孩子的感情。他对此几乎觉得自己喝光了全亚洲所有的醋……  
不过最后还是他喜欢的刚先生给了他宽慰。  
“扣酱也喜欢我的吧？”刚温柔地捏捏他的脸颊微笑着说，“这是一样的。吱呦酱那么可爱，他值得全世界所有人的疼爱，你说对不对？”  
“但……但我见到那臭老头子偷偷亲他嘴角……”小光不服气地握紧了拳头，“我都没亲过Tsuyo桑的！”  
“啊……你是在介意这个吗？”刚无奈地笑了起来，他坐在沙发上把小光拉到自己身边揽住他的肩膀，勾着他的下巴端端正正地吻在了他唇上。  
小光吓傻了，他的脸腾地红了起来。气氛大好，他能够很清楚地嗅到刚身上柔软又温暖的淡香。正想像之前一样凑到他最喜欢的刚先生怀里撒娇的时候却听到门口传来了一声大吼：“姓堂本的你干了什么好事！”  
小光条件反射地一激灵想要站起来，却被刚紧紧搂在怀里。当然他也没想挣脱，于是就心安理得地继续腻在刚身边。  
刚一边揽着小光的肩膀把他护在怀里一边瞪着站在门口黑着脸的光一：“你想干什么？嗯？”  
见到恋人生气光一立刻满脸堆笑无辜地说：“我没说你啊Tsuyo我说那小子……”  
“扣酱怎么了？扣酱很好。”  
看着刚把小光揽在身边，光一都快气炸了肺了。自从这小祖宗来了之后“扣酱”这个称呼就彻底不属于自己了，不论什么时候都是一句冷冰冰客客气气的“光一”，他恨不得现在就把这家伙赶回老家去！  
“我今天跟扣酱睡。”刚哼了一声，拉着小光站起来，不过在经过光一身边的时候他伸手暧昧地摸向了他的胯下还轻轻捏了捏。  
光一几乎是立刻就明白了他的意思。  
自己最初发现自己对刚的弟弟吱呦也有所企图的时候，他几乎被愧疚和背叛的罪恶感折腾疯了。他的异常很快就被细心敏感的刚发觉了，当时光一带着长跪不起求他原谅的心理准备向刚坦白了自己龌龊的心思，但是出人意料的，刚并没有责怪他。  
“扣酱只是对所有的‘刚’都没有抵抗力，对不对？”他温柔地用亲吻和许久不见的亲昵称呼安抚着光一，贴着他微凉的唇瓣喃喃，“就像我对每一个扣酱都没有抵抗力一样……我们是注定会被彼此吸引的……对不对？”  
光一同意他的一字一句。  
但是，同意并不代表他不吃醋。他从小就看他那个混蛋弟弟不顺眼，现在依旧是这样。  
只是因为觉得刚都允许自己亲近吱呦而不吃醋——至少表面并没有很介意——所以自己也应该公平待他而已。所以他们两个偷偷地计划了一阵，决定为他们将来的生活做一些突破和改变。  
而现在他给了自己暗示。

 

这天晚上，堂本吱呦放学回家之后听到了些奇怪的声音。  
他悄悄地接近他最爱的哥哥的房间，从门缝里看到他的光一尼桑正压在他的哥哥身上来回挺动身体，而他的哥哥正发出一些令人面红耳赤的羞人的呻吟声。  
他几乎立刻就知道他们在做什么了，正想躲开回到自己屋里去平复心情却在后退的瞬间撞上了身后的小光。  
“诶？扣酱……呜~”  
小光抱住他就在两个哥哥门口热吻起来。他轻车熟路地解开了吱呦的制服扣子，灵巧地揉捏着他胸前的小小肉粒，感受着他在自己怀中一阵阵颤抖，呼吸也急促起来。  
少年的身体尚且纤细又青涩，胸前也略显单薄。小光暗暗想着以后一定要好好地把吱呦喂胖一些更好抱，手上的动作更加坚决，来回揉搓着他的胸，指尖夹住已经立起来的乳珠捻动，享受着他瘫软在自己怀里发出的颤栗和呜咽。  
他们两个在一起一年多，亲热了也不算太多次，实际上因为他们两个年龄还小，两位哥哥也并不允许他们太过放纵，现在能够被准许亲热，小光等这一天已经等了很久了。  
尤其是，加上今天下午刚先生跟他说的，晚上将要进行的事情……一想到将会发生的一切，他胯下蓄势待发的肉棒就硬的发痛。  
其实他考虑的跟自己的大哥一样，都想独占两个“刚”，不想让对方碰到任何一个。  
但是，刚先生也说了，爱是拥有、奉献和宽容，而小光最终也弄明白了，自己的独占欲很大一部分来自“堂本光一可以亲近堂本吱呦而自己却迫于他的淫威不能亲近堂本刚”这一点。  
既然自己可以亲近到刚先生而不会被大哥打死，那小光心里的疙瘩就少了很大一部分了。  
因为知道晚上要把自己怀里可爱的恋人交给自己讨厌的臭老头子，小光此时的亲吻格外热烈。  
“吱呦酱？扣酱？你们在外……嗯~~光一让我……让我说完……哈啊啊嗯~~慢……慢点~~嗯~~”  
温柔又性感的声音轻轻地叫唤着，门外的小光直接搂着吱呦将他拉进了门。  
宽大又柔软的床上，两具赤裸的身体纠缠在一起，吱呦看得脸立刻通红，而低头看看自己的衣服四敞打开露着胸膛，裤子拉链也被小光解开了，他觉得更加害羞，转身就想逃，但是被小光一把扛起来直接扛到了床上。  
其实跟最爱的哥哥无话不谈的吱呦也曾经很愧疚地跟他说过自己好像既爱着扣酱又有些喜欢光一尼桑——不过当然最爱的还是尼酱了——而这也成为了刚做出这个决定并且说服两个Koichi最终实行的原因。  
“扣酱，你帮吱呦酱扩张一下。”  
刚被光一压在身下还不忘在喘息的间歇指挥着小光。  
小光听话地拿了放在枕边的润滑剂，然后用亲吻成功将吱呦的所有疑问都堵了回去。  
“嗯啊~~呼……慢点……嗯~~”  
那边光一见他还有余裕顾及其他，摇摆着腰部用力挺进了刚得深处来回翻搅，毫不留情地侵略着他。肉体碰撞的声音越发响亮，每一次进出都会带出一点殷红的穴肉，刚被他干得腰肢酸麻软倒在床上勉强控制着呻吟挤出一句：“你这个急色的家伙。”他扭着身子看向身后的光一，随后得到了一个热情至极的长吻。  
他感觉到自己的身体里，光一依旧兴奋地横冲直撞毫无半点章法。于是用力挣脱开他的嘴唇低喘着说：“怎么一点都不温柔？嗯？你是打算把温柔都留给吱呦酱所以不在乎我了吗？”  
听着恋人醋兮兮的问话，光一立刻露出了温柔至极的融雪笑。他暂且从刚身体里面抽出来，然后搂着他靠在床头，勾着他的下巴轻轻亲吻。他知道刚最喜欢这样。  
“我是爱你的……我最爱你。”一边轻柔地接吻，光一一边认真地表明心迹。  
“不。这样不行。”刚搂着他的脖子眯着眼睛笑，他的声音又软又黏，带着成熟惑人的风韵，他捏捏光一的脸颊眼神飘向另一边，“不能最爱我，我要你像爱我一样爱吱呦酱。你能做到吗扣酱？他是我们的宝贝……”  
“嗯……我会的。”光一的心脏狂跳起来，他将刚重新压回床上分开他的双腿，性器顶端反复进出着他湿热的后穴前段，一边亲吻着他的耳朵一边柔声说，“我会宠他多一些……然后爱你多一些……Tsuyo，你也爱我多一点好不好？”  
“嗯~~舒服……”  
这边两个人又缠绵了起来，床边的小光看得眼都绿了。这还是他14岁之后第一次见到刚先生光着身子，不过再看看自己身下吱呦那张因为被冷落而有些委屈的脸，他的心中又充满了歉意。  
炙热的嘴唇在颈间游移，小光耐心地用沾满润滑剂的食指帮吱呦放松。他知道现在急不得，所以尽量弯曲着手指帮吱呦适应，等到他完全放松下来之后才小心翼翼地加入了第二根。  
“嗯~扣酱……”吱呦的情欲也完全被小光调动起来，他再也管不了还有两个人就在自己不远处缠绵，搂着压在自己身上那男孩的脖子在他颈间不断地拱蹭撒娇。  
小光也觉得胯下涨的发痛了，但是他第一次的时候就是因为没有做好事前准备害的吱呦有点出血，结果被强制性禁欲大半年，简直哭都没地方哭去！  
从那之后他就学乖了，宁可多等一会儿帮吱呦做好准备也不要让他再受伤——再说看他难受自己也很心疼的！  
“吱呦酱……吱呦酱，你喜欢我吧？”  
“嗯……嗯~~喜欢……”吱呦一边努力放松着肌肉一边回答着小光的话。  
“最喜欢我好不好？”  
“呜~~不，我最喜欢尼酱……”  
“……”  
其实小光并不意外。他想了想，又勾勾手指描绘着他身体里面的皱褶说：“那就第二喜欢我好不好？”他凑到吱呦耳边把舌头伸进耳孔边缘轻轻拨撩，“不要喜欢那边那个臭老头子……”  
“嗯~不许这么叫光一尼桑……啊嗯~~扣酱！扣酱……呜~~”  
小光在听到自家大哥的名字时嫉妒地用力揉搓上了吱呦的敏感点。怀里的身体立刻就弹了起来，吱呦受不了地哭叫着搂紧了小光的脖子，酸麻的快慰席卷遍了他的全身，耳边就是刚和光一暧昧的闷哼和呻吟，那让他感觉更加刺激。  
心跳快得已经几乎让他承受不住了，吱呦呜咽着凑到小光耳边猫咪似的低低嘶叫着：“扣酱……想要…~~嗯~~可以了，想要扣酱……”

“看样子那边很顺利嘛。”光一这边暂且告一段落，虽然他还远远没有尽兴，但是刚看起来已经累了，于是他暂且停在他身体里，然后搂着他侧躺着休息。  
刚侧身窝在光一怀里，看着那边俨然是少年期的自己和光一，有些迷离地转脸面向他，伸手抚摸着他的脸颊：“世界上的每一个堂本刚都会被堂本光一吸引的……对不对？”  
“对。”光一握住他的手，在纤细的指尖柔情地轻吻，他深情地望着刚的眼睛低声说，“每一个堂本光一都爱堂本刚。每一个。每一对我们都注定在一起的……”  
“油腔滑调……”刚眯着眼睛笑起来，捧着光一的脸轻咬了一下他的嘴唇，“等吱呦酱射过一次，我们就交换位置……”  
“Tsuyo真的不吃醋？”光一再次确认道。虽然他也异常兴奋，但是趁现在还什么都没有发生，他要再次确认一遍，省的恋人事后会后悔。  
“你都同意扣酱碰我了。”刚很可爱地眨眨眼睛。  
想到这个光一就浑身冒火，他不服气地嘟囔着轻轻在刚身体里挺动一下：“那家伙要是敢弄痛你一点点，我就打断他的腿！”  
“别这样嘛……”刚好笑地抱着他低低地喘息，“对……对扣酱好一点……那孩子很像你。”  
“我知道。”光一轻叹一声，“既然你确定不会后悔……那么就好好享受吧。”  
“你才是呢……吱呦酱正是青春年少的时候，我都已经老了……”“Tsuyo才没有。你在我心里永远都是17岁的年纪。”光一用吻堵住了他的话。  
两个人没有再继续亲热，只是相拥着柔情蜜意地接吻。  
唇舌交缠，耳畔是吱呦青涩害羞的叫唤和小光急促的喘息声，还有身体相撞发出的啪啪声响。  
“嗯啊~~扣酱……扣酱~我不行了……呜~~哈啊~~”  
在小光的辛勤耕耘下，吱呦很快就到了今天的第一次顶峰。  
光一将性器抽离了刚的身体，他知道这时候小光还没射过，于是揪着他的肩膀一拉就将他扯离了吱呦身边丢到了刚的方向。  
“你！”小光刚想责怪自家大哥，却被刚伸手揽住。他一时没有保持住平衡摔倒在刚怀里，一翻身看到那双充满柔情跟笑意的眼睛，顿时满脸通红。  
他在跟自己喜爱的刚先生肌肤相贴坦诚相对……  
“扣酱……我是你的了。”刚充满爱意地捏捏他的脸颊，然后手掌滑到他腰间缓缓摩挲着，“你还没有满足吧？”  
“呃……嗯。”小光紧张地咽了口口水。  
接着刚凑近他，在他瞪大的眼睛注视下轻柔地吻了他的嘴唇，然后贴着他喃喃：“那扣酱想用什么姿势享用我？”

 

那边吱呦的失神期刚过就发现自己躺在光一怀里，他顿时大惊失色，肌肤触及到的都是温暖赤裸地感觉，他脸上的红晕更盛，简直手足无措到几乎滚下床去。  
“Tsuyo酱。你喜欢我，对不对？”光一温柔地吻着他红彤彤热乎乎的小耳朵低声说，“我也很喜欢你啊……你愿意给我吗？”  
“呜~~可……可是尼酱……”  
“你哥哥同意的。你看。”光一说着捏捏吱呦的脸颊让他越过自己的肩膀冲那边看。  
吱呦趴在光一厚实的肩膀上惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛，他看到自己最爱的尼酱正趴跪在床上，而小光则抱着他的腰用力地在他身体里面抽插捣弄，两个人脸上都不见丝毫不快。  
“他……扣酱喜欢……喜欢尼酱……”  
光一安慰地亲亲吱呦的额头：“对。就像Tsuyo酱喜欢我一样。”  
这样一想，吱呦反而松了一口气。大家都是一样的，那么大家就扯平了。  
突然他感觉到光一拉着他的手摸到了什么炙热的东西，低头一看，立刻惊呼着转开了视线。  
涨大紫红的性器昂扬着显示着成熟男人的骄傲，被吱呦的小手蹭了一下，它更是激动地摆了摆。而吱呦虽然转开了视线，却并没有移开手。  
不知是不是心理作用，他觉得自己的掌心烫得发痛。  
“光一尼桑好大……”  
吱呦靠在光一厚实的胸口小声嘟囔。他的感叹把光一逗得笑了起来，却气的一旁的小光一时没数用力顶了刚一下。  
“啊嗯~~别……太深了……呜……”刚很配合地用力扬起了头，颈项弯起了一道十分好看的曲线，他扭过身子迷离地看向身后的男孩，“来……扣酱，亲我……嗯~~”  
光一被刚叫的有些心神不宁，他看向怀中明显在紧张地男孩子，安抚地摸着他的脊背低声问：“愿意跟我做吗Tsuyo酱？”  
吱呦把小脸都埋到光一怀中小声说：“嗯……但是，怕痛……”  
“没关系，我来帮你做准备。躺好。”光一说着拿过了旁边丢着的润滑剂充分湿润了手指之后，并拢两指刺进了他已经恢复紧致的后穴当中。  
“嗯~尼桑……轻点……”  
“放心，不舍得让你痛的。”光一温柔地交叉手指进出着他的身体，垂头含住了他涨红的乳首舌尖轻舔。  
果然像刚一样，吱呦的胸也十分敏感，几乎是立刻他就在自己怀里瘫软下去小猫撒娇似的来回扭动拱蹭着自己。  
知道今天有一场激战，光一特意绕开了他的敏感点没有特意刺激。两根手指似乎已经可以很顺利地进出了，他用力吮了一口肿胀的乳尖然后放开，又亲亲吱呦的唇角：“第三根要进去了，放松。”  
“嗯~~啊……慢点~~！慢……嗯~~”

 

“啊啊~！嗯……”  
小光的横冲直撞已经让刚软倒在了床上。察觉到他射了之后，刚有些疲惫地把脸前的发丝捋到脑后，然后翻身冲着小光撒娇似的张开手臂。  
小光立刻过去抱起他搂住。刚依赖地舒展了身体拥抱他，睁开眼睛含笑看着他：“感觉怎么样？”  
“我喜欢刚先生……”小光喃喃着垂头去吻他。刚的吻比起吱呦来更加温柔也更加娴熟，手下揉到了他的胸，比起吱呦来肉感了一些，小光着迷地用手掌包裹住了一边缓慢地揉搓，感受着发烫的乳首在他掌心里发硬滚动。刚配合地放松了身体埋头在小光的肩上顺从着舒服地感觉低低地呻吟，手掌慢慢地搂着他的腰温柔地摩挲着。  
就这样在刚的安慰和配合下度过了疲软期，小光顶在他小腹上的性器来回蹭动间又忍不住兴奋了起来。  
“啊嗯~~~呜……痛！嗯~~尼桑……光……光一尼桑……”  
那边吱呦甜蜜的撒娇声吸引了两人的注意，他们同时回头去看，见光一已经跪坐在吱呦胯间，执着性器试图进入他了。  
“走扣酱，我去帮帮吱呦酱。”刚说着从小光怀中起身，故意冲他魅惑地眨眨眼睛，诱人地扭动着臀部慢慢爬了过去。  
就在摸到吱呦之前，他感觉到小光再次进入了自己的身体。  
刚一边享受着身后传来的畅快感一边安抚地轻吻着吱呦的脸颊：“吱呦酱乖，放松一点让光一进去，哥哥在呢。”  
“尼酱……”吱呦的声音里面带了点哭腔，他一手紧紧地抓住了光一的手一手被刚握在手里。他也看到了小光，三个他最爱的人都在身边，这让他略微放松，却更加羞涩起来。  
这么羞人的事情都被人看光了……  
吱呦难为情地紧紧闭上眼睛溢出一丝呻吟，光一依旧在磨磨蹭蹭地试图进入他，却只进去大概一半的长度。刚安抚地揉捏着吱呦胸口发烫的小肉粒，然后附身趴到了他的小肚子上，抬眼示意光一给自己留出一点位置，随后握着他平贴在小腹上的性器轻轻地吻了黏糊糊的顶端。  
“嗯~尼酱……”吱呦条件反射地绷紧了身体，同时叫出来的还有光一，他苦着脸拍了拍刚的肩膀：“Tsuyo我快被他夹断了……”  
刚没好气地白了他一眼，一边套弄着吱呦一边来到他耳边轻声安慰了几句，然后重新回到他身下，直接将它含了进去。  
“啊嗯~~尼酱……呜~~舒服……啊啊……”  
吱呦脸上露出了可爱至极的痴态，他咬着自己的指尖瘫软在床上扭动身体，后面还是被光一撑得发痛，但是刚带给他的快感消减了很大一部分，似乎也不那么令人难以忍受了。  
现在神志还算清醒的小光简直要被正在发生的一切惊呆了。这是他曾经好多次梦到的场景，他们四个人，像这样放肆又淫乱地纠缠在一起……  
“扣酱做累了吗？”感觉到小光不再动作，刚扭过头问他。  
小光被唤醒回过神来，却看到光一看向自己不屑地哼了一声：“他能持久到什么地步？Tsuyo你不要天真了。”  
“闭嘴你这个死老头子我明明比你厉害！”  
“好啦！”刚不悦地打了一下光一的屁股，“你们真的要在这种时候吵架？”  
光一已经全部进入了吱呦的身体，显然那孩子也渐入佳境，不靠刚的安抚也能够感觉到快乐了。  
刚调整了一下身体趴到吱呦旁边，握着他的手亲吻着他的脸颊，一边摇晃着臀部配合小光驰骋一边安抚地对吱呦说些放松享受之类的话。  
哥哥熟悉又温暖的气息就在离自己最近的地方，吱呦略微放松了一些，但可能还是有些痛的，他用力紧紧地拉着哥哥的手，随着光一每次挺入的动作发出些细嫩的哭音。内里一片火辣辣的痛，粗大的性器每次揉捻过敏感点炸开的酥麻很好地掩盖了疼痛，他似悲似喜地呜咽着扭动身体，依赖地伸出手想要抱抱，却下意识地不想让正在给他疼痛的光一抱他，指尖顺着刚的手臂爬到了他的肩上微微用力掐着他。  
“扣酱，扣酱停下。光一你也停下。”刚很快察觉到了弟弟的难受，他让小光滑出了自己的身体，随后也挥手一把推在光一的小腹上制止了他越发迅速狠厉地动作，不乐意地把吱呦软绵绵地身体搂在怀里，“你弄疼他了！”  
“呜……尼酱抱抱……”吱呦发现哥哥察觉到自己的难受，立刻加倍委屈起来，他眼泪汪汪地噘着嘴巴冲着哥哥伸出了手。  
刚怜爱地抱起弟弟温柔地亲亲他的脸颊，然后瞪了两个Koichi一眼：“你们一边去！现在吱呦酱是我的了。”  
随后他不再理会那一大一小的惊愕表情，哼了一声安慰地揉着吱呦的屁股，然后又亲了亲他的小鼻尖。  
堂本刚一直都有一个秘密。  
他想上自己的弟弟堂本吱呦很久了。  
所以在知道光一也爱着吱呦的时候，他反而松了一口气。吱呦是他的宝贝，他自然也想让心爱的人跟自己一起疼爱他。  
“呜~要尼酱亲亲，好不好？”吱呦依赖地搂着刚的脖子冲他撅起了红润润的小嘴巴。  
刚微笑着抚摸着他的侧脸，无限柔情地亲吻了他的嘴唇。就只是接触的程度，不带任何色情意味，刚安抚地触碰着吱呦水润的唇瓣，然后轻轻地在他的下唇抿了一口。  
温柔的吻抚平了一点吱呦的疼痛，他害羞地埋进哥哥怀里拱拱蹭蹭，小动物似的呜咽着奶声奶气地撒娇：“这是尼酱第一次亲我……尼酱的亲亲最舒服了。”  
“是吗……那以后尼酱天天都亲吱呦酱好不好?”  
“嗯！~”  
吱呦还想要继续亲亲，刚自然异常开心地抚摸着他的脸颊同他亲吻。  
看着一大一小两个尤物拥抱接吻，这边的光一和小光都看得双眼发绿。光一转头看了看小光，哑着嗓子说：“我们比一比吧。谁先射出来今天就再没谁的份。”  
小光不服输地梗着脖子说：“好啊！谁怕谁！”  
他们两个在床边坐好，调整了一下呼吸，对视一眼之后开始看着眼前诱人的景色抚弄自己涨的发痛的性器。  
刚也听到了那两个人的话，其实他已经知道会赢的是谁了。但是还是再加点佐料更刺激吧……  
尚未发泄的欲望驱使着他，他轻柔地揉捏着吱呦的小屁股低声问：“吱呦酱，想不想跟哥哥做羞羞的事情？”  
脑袋里面“轰”地一声，吱呦害羞极了，对着从小看着他长大的尼酱，他自然是爱的，比谁都爱。  
所以他趴在刚肩膀上感受着他的体温，羞涩地轻轻点头：“但是尼酱要温柔点，Tsuyo痛……”  
“嗯。尼酱最爱吱呦酱了。尼酱不会让你痛的。”刚安抚地亲吻着吱呦发烫的脸颊，“来跟尼酱亲亲……”  
“呜~”  
“Tsuyo，你的尺寸不比我小。”光一哑着嗓子压抑着动情的喘息轻声说。  
刚冲他微微挑眉，又亲了亲吱呦因为担心而撅起来的小嘴巴，安慰地揉着他的脑袋说：“所以我要让吱呦酱自己控制，这样好不好？”  
“嗯？”吱呦好奇地看着他。  
刚一下下轻吻着吱呦的嘴唇，拉着他的手到自己身下引导着他摸到了自己。  
果然发现了刚的尺寸大小，吱呦害羞又为难地看向了他。  
“别担心吱呦酱，不会痛的。”刚说着拿过那罐已经用了一半多的润滑剂，涂抹在自己的性器上面然后扶着吱呦的腰看着他，“来， 慢慢坐下去，觉得痛就停一停，我会撑住你的。”  
刚坦然和信任的模样让吱呦相当的放松下来。他点点头示意自己明白了，然后强忍着害羞扶着哥哥粗壮的性器对着自己仍旧微微泛疼的穴口，然后一点点地试着将它吞进去。  
在濡湿红润的细小孔洞一点点展开吞进粗壮的性器的时候，刚听到那一瞬间光一和小光的呼吸都凌乱了起来。  
或许是体位原因又或许是吱呦跟哥哥在一起的时候格外放松，这次吱呦没有费什么力气就慢慢地接纳了他，最终坐在刚身上的时候，他松了口气，腰间的酸麻让他软了身子扑到刚怀里。  
“吱呦酱真棒。”刚奖励地舔吻着他敏感的耳朵，揉弄着他弹性很好的臀瓣低声说，“适应一下，你觉得没问题了，就蹭蹭尼酱好不好？”  
“嗯。”吱呦乖乖地点头。放松肌肉调整了一下，紧致的甬道反复收缩的动作让刚也绷紧了身体，像是有好多双小手交错揉捏着他一般，刚强忍着快感顾及到吱呦第一次接纳巨物所以没有立刻就动起来。  
他能理解刚才光一为什么不顾吱呦还在痛就情不自禁快速冲撞起来了。吱呦的身体虽然青涩稚嫩，却有着致命的吸引力，他的反应虽然生涩却令人忍不住想要狠狠地欺负……  
自己最初跟光一在一起的时候他也是这样说的，每一次亲热自己都会被光一折腾的好久都走路无力。刚很清楚这一点，所以在对着吱呦的时候他要保证他不会遭到跟自己同样的对待。  
虽然跟光一一起的时候，有一半情况都是自己主动勾引他让他失控的，但是事后实在是太难受了。吱呦第一次玩这么激烈的，还是温柔些对他比较好。  
“尼酱亲亲……”  
男孩又在缠着哥哥撒娇了。刚忍不住甜蜜地笑起来，心满意足地接受了他的吻。  
温热的小舌头首先探进来，刚顺从地张开嘴接受了他的探索。舌尖迎上与他缠绵在一处，刚暗示地揉捏着他的腰，男孩听话地轻轻蹭动着身体，被塞得慢慢的细嫩内壁被性器揉捻顶弄，他几乎是立刻就呜咽出声，结束了亲吻趴到刚肩膀上磨蹭呻吟，还轻轻地咬住了他的肩膀。  
“呜~~尼酱好大……顶得好深~~嗯~~~舒服……但是有点……”“还是有点痛？”刚担心地伸手摸摸两人相连的地方。那里的褶皱已经被撑开展平，但是应该还没有出血。他揉揉吱呦的脑袋柔声说：“要是吱呦觉得痛就不做了，好不好？”  
“嗯嗯。”吱呦摇摇头，因为哥哥的体贴感觉心脏暖呼呼的舒服。他抬起头来红着脸又亲了亲哥哥小巧的嘴唇悄悄说：“舒服……想跟尼酱做。”  
“但是尼酱也怕你痛……吱呦酱主动蹭蹭好不好？”刚回应着他的亲吻断断续续地说。  
“嗯！”  
吱呦慢慢地搂着刚的脖子骑在他身上前后磨蹭。这个位置让刚进入得格外深，不论之前的小光还是早些时候的光一，都没有进入得像现在那样深。性器顶端挤开了不曾被触碰的嫩肉顶着尽头，随着自己的动作一下下地研磨刮擦，有些钝钝的难受，但随之而来的却是令他头皮发麻的快感，电流似的扩散到四肢百骸五脏六腑，吱呦觉得舒服极了，他略微抬起一点身体又重重地坐下去。  
“啊嗯~~”  
又再一次被顶到了最里面的地方，直撞得他浑身颤抖只觉得又酥又麻，这还是第一次尝试到的感觉。这让吱呦感觉很开心，好像在某种程度上自己的第一次其实是给了最爱的哥哥似的。  
他的动作越来越欢快也越发熟练，很快地，单单只是磨蹭已经满足不了他身体里面的麻痒，他请求地看着刚，轻咬着嘴唇却说不出具体的要求来。  
他说不出口。就算经验很少，他也知道自己即将说出的话是非常淫荡的，就算是对着哥哥……  
“怎么了吱呦酱？”刚温柔地笑着坐在床上摆动腰部配合着他的动作，“我最爱最爱的……吱呦酱？”  
“嗯……想要尼酱动一动。”吱呦见哥哥如此大方地表达着对自己的爱，当下也有些不好意思地伏在他耳边轻轻的说，“用力一点……好不好？”  
“好。”刚压抑住心中的兴奋，他试探着问，“吱呦酱趴下来好不好？那样会比较方便一些？”  
他之所以会这么问，因为他实际上一开始并不喜欢后入的体位，还是后来跟光一磨合了好久才接受了的。  
果然，吱呦也不喜欢。他看起来有些为难，好像不喜欢却又不想拒绝哥哥似的。  
“还是吱呦酱想要抱着我？”刚温柔地揉揉他的脸颊，“那样的话，你就躺在床上，我可以好好地抱着你。你喜欢那样吗？”  
“嗯！”吱呦的脸上露出了笑容，他点点头，然后强撑着酸痛想要先起身。但是刚并没有让他为难，他直接抱着他翻了个身将人压在床上。  
“啊嗯~尼酱……”  
因为角度改变的原因，吱呦舒服地全身发颤，他长长地呻吟着调整了姿势看着压在他身上的哥哥，看着他眉眼间的温柔，觉得安全感笼罩了全身，他信任地放松了身体瘫软在床上，抬手搂住了刚的脖子将他拉向自己再次要求亲吻。  
刚分开他的腿，一点点地抽离他的身体，再一寸寸、极慢地插回去。他用心地感受着吱呦身体里面的每一分纹路、每一寸皱着，层层挤开撒娇似的并拢在一起的嫩肉侵略着他。因为放松，吱呦很好地接受了他的进入，而且动作不快，那让他觉得自己正在被哥哥深深地疼爱着。  
“吱呦酱不要忍住声音，哥哥想听。”刚说着温柔地亲吻着男孩子的耳朵，手臂一圈将他揽在怀中，略微抽出一点在敏感点附近来回顶动。  
“啊嗯~~~舒服……嗯~~尼酱……喜欢尼酱……”  
吱呦的嗓音难得的沙哑又狂野，像是发了情的猫儿，他浑身上下都散发着知名的吸引力，哥哥带给他的快感已经强烈到令他全身肌肉都紧紧地绷起，脚趾也蜷缩起来来回蹂躏着床单缓慢又暧昧地踢来蹬去。  
刚用力咬住嘴唇控制着进出的速度，吱呦的身体实在是太美味了，一直紧紧地吮着他轻颤，他最终还是忍不住加快了一些，在敏感点附近浅浅地磨蹭几下再重重地顶向最深处，用自己火热的性器圆端发狂般的摩擦他身体最深处的嫩肉。  
“啊嗯~~舒服……嗯~~尼酱……爱尼酱……~~呜~~尼酱亲亲……”  
刚擒住他殷红的嘴唇用力吮吻，吱呦热情地回应着他，舌头与他激烈的纠缠在一起。他抬起腿来攀在刚腰上，这让两个人的身体更加贴合，吱呦忍不住轻颤着，涨红的肉棒颤抖着喷洒出几点乳白色，但是那并不能让他满足，他还想要更多。  
“吱呦酱抱紧我……”  
“嗯~~尼酱……快~~顶进去……就……最里面！~~痒……嗯~~尼酱……呜呜~”  
吱呦被从未有过的癫狂快感刺激地全身发颤，他的身体被刚撑得满满的，刺激地快感让他泪水直流却根本无法抗拒。  
眼前热辣至极的场景终于让那边的两个人绷不住了，他们屏住了呼吸加快了手上的动作。或许是因为光一憋着一股劲想继续又或许是他年龄大经验丰富些，最终还是小光坚持不住轻哼一声射了出来。  
见他不行了，光一立刻停手，做了几个深呼吸压下高潮的欲望，然后缓缓来到刚身后。他连嘲笑自家弟弟不行的精力都不愿多花，就这样让性器浑圆的头部顶上了刚的屁股来回磨蹭。  
刚在吱呦耳边轻声说：“你光一尼桑来了。”  
“诶？”吱呦疑惑地眨眨眼睛，他的大脑已经被十足的愉悦搅乱，勉强分辨出了哥哥的话却完全不明白他的意思。  
“吱呦酱趴过去好不好？我们三个一起。”  
一听这话光一和小光的眼睛都绿了，尤其是小光，丧气的用力砸了一下床铺：他怎么就没坚持下去呢！就差那么一点点！  
“不……不好……我要尼酱……”果然吱呦不愿意。刚回头看了看光一安抚地冲他微笑，然后重新回去亲了亲吱呦嘟起来的嘴巴：“尼酱不会把你交给任何人的，放心。乖乖趴过去，之后尼酱什么都听你的。”  
现在刚已经暂时停下了动作，这给了吱呦清醒脑袋的时间。他用力思考了几秒钟，然后认真地提出了自己的要求：“那……那晚上要尼酱抱着睡。”  
“好。尼酱抱着睡。”  
“每天都要尼酱亲亲！”  
“嗯，每天都给吱呦酱亲亲。”  
“那好吧！”  
提了这么两个简单的要求就满足了的吱呦乖乖地任刚退出自己的身体，然后撑着酸软无力的身体翻了过来，并且冲着他撅起了屁股。  
刚没有急着进去，他感觉到身后的光一已经很急切了，所以坏心眼地先充分地揉搓着吱呦肉肉的小屁股，看着略微红肿的菊穴在他的动作下展开又收缩，轻轻舔了舔嘴唇。  
吱呦忍着羞意会有疑惑地问：“尼酱？”  
“就来了。”  
他认真地盯着自己一寸寸进入吱呦身体里面的模样，紧窄的甬道揉搓包裹着他，这让他感到无比满足。  
“Tsuyo……”光一再也忍不住了他用力一推刚的后背让他倒在了吱呦背上，随即掰开他的臀瓣尽力控制着自己慢些进入了他的身体。  
“嗯~~光一……”刚满足地呻吟着稍微直起了身体扭过头去找到光一凑上前的唇用力吻住。  
已经在刚刚的比赛中快要到达顶点的光一刚刚进去就忍不住在他身体里横冲直撞蛮横地捣弄起来，连带着刚也不断地顶动着吱呦深处柔软的部分，他立刻受不了地软了身子趴在床上呜呜地哭叫着“尼酱”，手指紧紧揪住了床单来回拉扯。  
“交给我吧……两位Tsuyo酱享受就好。”光一哑着嗓子勉强说过之后扶着刚趴在吱呦身上，随即按住他的腰又深又重地侵入他紧窄的身体，在他敏感的甬道内上下戳弄，体液夹杂着润滑剂被捣弄出一阵暧昧又淫靡的黏滑水声，顺着刚的腿缝小股小股地流下。  
吱呦被突如其来并不温柔的刺激弄得趴在床上哑着嗓子低泣，他的身体不受控制地痉挛着收缩着肌肉，内壁绞得更紧，他感觉到刚每一次进入自己的身体都带着极大的力量撞得心脏都在发颤，而每一次出去都像是要把他整个人都扯出去似的，麻痒胀痛夹杂着一股微微的畅快。  
而这个时候的刚已经快要疯了，光一每一次进入都会抵着他的性感带死命地摩擦几乎要燃起火来，前面也被吱呦含得死死的，整个腰下已经完全被快感融化，他伏在吱呦背上完全没有了自主行动的自由，耳畔是渐渐响亮的啪啪声，他的屁股被光一撞得又痛又麻，水分十足又色情无比的咕啾声一通乱响，按摩敏感点带来的刺激已经让他根本就分辨不出自己究竟射了没有，还是在光一接二连三的揉捻下绵绵不断地射个不停……  
快感累积中，光一如打桩机似的带着刚一次次又快又狠地冲进吱呦身体里面，男孩子沙哑的呻吟声已经逐渐微弱起来，因为过分的刺激又黏又甜地近乎胡言乱语着。  
“啊啊啊嗯~~不行了呜……尼酱……尼酱，呜……舒服…~~啊啊啊快……太快了…~烫……嗯~”  
勉强还有神志照看弟弟的刚伸手下去摸了一把，吱呦腰下的床单已经湿漉漉地湿了个透。又涨又烫的性器歪歪斜斜地抵在那里依旧没完没了地吐露着粘液。好像已经射过几回了，他亲吻着吱呦的耳朵轻声问：“吱呦酱累了吗？”  
“嗯！呜……尼酱……痛……”  
刚听到宝贝弟弟喊痛立刻叫停：“光一停下！停……叫你停下！”他见光一根本听不到自己说话，干脆反手摸索着一把拧住了他柔软脆弱的囊袋还没等着用力掐下去，光一就抱着他的腰闷哼一声尽数射在他身体里面。  
他还想跟刚交换几个甜蜜蜜的事后吻呢，然而刚一脚就把他踹到了床下，然后小心翼翼地退出了吱呦的身体。  
“Tsuyo~~”光一扒着床沿很委屈地控诉着他对自己和对弟弟的区别对待，但是刚根本不理他。  
在他退出吱呦身体之后，被过分欺负的后穴就立刻闭合紧缩起来。刚试着把手指探进去，却发现好像肿得有些厉害。  
他哪里还顾得上安慰光一，简直恨不得咬牙切齿地再去踹他两脚。  
“吱呦酱还好吗？”刚温柔地把瘫软在床上双眼无神的男孩子搂在怀里，心疼地轻吻着他的额角。吱呦呜咽着闭起眼睛圈住了哥哥的脖子：“尼酱……后面痛……”  
“吱呦真乖，等会儿帮你洗个澡上了药，尼酱就抱你睡觉，好不好？”“嗯~”  
极度疲惫中捕捉到了之前哥哥答应自己的事情，吱呦甜甜地笑起来，小脑袋靠在刚的肩膀上一点一点显然已经是困极了的模样。  
刚想抱着他下床清理，却又瞥到床边可怜兮兮看着自己的小光，他好笑地把怀里的孩子交给光一低声嘱咐他温柔些帮他上药之类的事情，然后转身对小光招了招手。  
目睹了刚才三人行的小光这个时候已经快要憋得爆炸了，眼看着刚要带着吱呦去洗澡，而自己那个臭老头子哥哥在一边虎视眈眈瞪着自己他又不敢出声，还好还好万幸的是刚注意到他了……  
“刚先生……”小光无限委屈地扑到了刚怀里，当然，要是忽略他直翘着硬邦邦的肉棒就更可爱了。  
“啊……扣酱乖。”刚安抚地用指尖点点他湿润的顶端，看着那家伙摇摇摆摆忍不住笑了起来，“可是，我已经很累了……”  
小光当然也知道。现在刚浑身上下都散发着慵懒迷人的味道，眼睛都半眯着，但是两个人还都光着身子，这让他根本就没有办法不去想那些事情。  
“用嘴巴好不好？”刚暧昧地冲他眨眨眼睛，“以后日子还长呢。”  
“嗯！”小光很愉快地答应了。  
他知道他那个臭老头子哥哥马上又要到舞台剧的时候了，那时候他会有挺长一段时间不在家，到时候刚先生和吱呦酱都是自己的了！  
当然，小光还是太年轻了，今年光一干脆把他揪过去要他跟着一起排练伴舞，结果就造成了刚和小吱呦有了很长一段二人世界，并且在这边两位Koichi累得不行回到家之后发现两位Tsuyoshi已经甜蜜到几乎容不下他俩了……  
这都是后话。  
小光半躺在床上分开了双腿，他紧紧地盯着刚在自己胯下趴着，指尖轻轻撩动他湿润的长发，帮他挽到耳后，刚抬头给了他一个温柔的笑。  
笑得小光魂都快飞了。  
“扣酱不要介意刚刚比赛的事，你还小呢。”刚说着，执着他热乎乎的肉棒轻轻套弄，“你哥哥在你这个年纪也跟你一样。等你长大了就会好的。”  
“我长大肯定比他还厉害！”小光不服气地宣誓道。  
“好，我相信你。”刚冲他眨眨眼睛，垂头在圆润的顶端亲了一下。  
“嗯~”小光忍不住呻吟出声，他大口呼吸着注视着他。  
红润圆鼓的脸颊因为吸吮的动作向内收缩着，刚缓慢地、很有节奏地活动着头部吞吐口中年轻的性器，他扶着小光的大腿，在他大腿内侧轻柔地抚摸着。那里的皮肤还很细嫩，摸上去会轻微地颤抖。  
小光的声音青涩得很，刚心情很好地听着他受不了的呻吟，加大了些吸吮得力气，舌尖绕着顶端的小孔来回打转，然后向下勾勒着冠状沟的纹路。  
突然，他感觉到身后有热乎乎的东西贴过来了，立刻起身回头，性器从口中脱离时发出了“啵”的一声轻响，小光又微颤了一下，随即看到光一不知什么时候又来到了刚身后扶着他的腰准备进去。  
“不许！”“不许！”  
他和刚同时叫了出来。光一无辜地问：“为什么？”  
“因为刚先生累了。”小光义正言辞地说着还爬起来搂住了刚的肩膀。  
“是吗……”光一也嫉妒地凑过去抱住刚的腰直接吻了他，“嗯……你累了？嗯？”  
“嗯……”刚回应着光一的吻低声说，“累了……扣酱体贴我好吗？”  
“唉……拿你没办法。”光一叹了一声，让他并起双腿，插进了他的腿缝里。  
小光不甘寂寞地握住了刚的手拉向自己要他接着抚摸，并且凑过去争抢他的嘴唇。  
“Tsuyo，你是爱我的对吧？”光一舔着他的耳根柔声问。  
“啊嗯~嗯……爱你……”  
“刚先生也爱我对吧？”小光嫉妒地吻住他另一边耳朵喷吐着炙热的呼吸喃喃着问。  
“嗯~也……也爱你……啊嗯~别……你们……”  
两人很默契地一左一右揉捻着刚挺立着的乳珠，光一的动作更老练些，力道虽大却控制的很好，而小光那边则小心翼翼也温柔得多。刚在两个人的照顾下很快就不受控制地再次兴奋起来。  
即使他真的已经很累了。  
“Tsuyo是最爱我的。”光一笃定地说着抽离了他的腿缝间来到胸前吮住了一边乳首轻舔。  
“刚先生最爱的明明是我！”小光也不甘示弱地含住了另一边，一手用力揉搓着他的臀瓣。  
已经极度敏感的乳珠肿胀血红，被他俩一个咬一个吮的，尖锐的快感直冲头顶，刚被他俩折磨的要发疯，求饶地低头轻轻揉着胸前的两颗脑袋，但是他们像是嗷嗷待哺的小孩似的一个劲儿嘬着肿胀的乳首像是想要吸出什么东西似的。  
两位Koichi出奇地达成了一致，他们只想听一个答案。当然，要是答案让他们不满意的话，这场亲热就不会停止。  
“我……我最喜欢……”刚的身体瘫软下去，他被光一接住搂在怀里，小光占据了下身的位置，光一就只好让步占领了刚的上半身。  
“你最喜欢哪个？”两个人希冀地盯着他问。  
“我……”刚知道自己一定逃不过了，他咬着指尖笑起来，“我最爱的当然是……”他看了一眼光一，又看了一眼小光，甜蜜地笑着说，“我当然最爱吱呦酱。”  
那一大一小立刻板起脸来，他们把刚的身体翻转过来，小光毫不留情地挺进了湿热柔软的甬道内，光一也把自己涨大的性器抵在刚唇边。刚顺从地握着他含住，随着身后的男孩毫无章法的顶撞摇摆着身体用嘴巴取悦他。  
光一抚摸着刚的脑袋将他的长发拨到一边露出他红扑扑的脸颊，然后怜爱地掐了掐。  
“嗯~~”  
“唔……！”  
小光一下子顶得太深，刚闷哼了一声差点咬到光一。光一蹬起眼睛：“你这个小狼崽子会不会做爱啊？嗯？Tsuyo已经很累了你就不能慢一点？”  
“我……你还有脸说我呢死老头！”小光自知理亏，没什么气势地叫了一声减慢了速度。  
“差点把我咬废了还敢顶嘴！”  
“咬废了正好！以后刚先生和Tsuyo酱都是我的了！”  
刚无奈地听着两个人吵嘴心中叹气。  
他抚摸着光一差点被自己咬到的性器回头瞪向小光：“你们两个非要在这个时候吵嘴？看样子我对你的吸引力也不是很大……嗯~！”  
小光见他生气了，立刻抽出一半来抵住略不平整的敏感带轻轻磨蹭，他伸手握住了刚湿漉漉的性器讨好地爱抚着，并且在他背上烙下无数亲吻。  
光一满意地点点头：“这小子还挺上道的。”  
刚在浑身上下麻酥酥的愉悦中满目风情地瞥了光一一眼，歪头枕在他的大腿上，手指紧紧包裹着他的性器伴着轻哼继续揉捏。  
“……尼酱？”  
门口传来吱呦软粘的声音，刚回头见到弟弟站在门口揉着眼睛，满脸委屈地看着他。  
“尼酱说了要陪我睡觉的……”吱呦控诉着慢慢爬上床来到了刚身边，因为太困了而对两个Koichi发起了脾气，“你们怎么回事！竟然抢我的尼酱！讨厌！Koichi都讨厌！”  
小光和光一都惊呆了，毕竟虽然吱呦一直都是受着三个人的无限宠爱，但是他一直都很乖，从来没发过脾气。  
而他刚才竟然……  
“吱呦酱来，哥哥亲亲。”刚冲着吱呦伸出手，把他圈到身边之后指了指光一，“我们一起努力让光一尼桑射出来好不好？”  
“嗯……”吱呦乖乖地点点头，他委屈地要了哥哥好几个亲亲之后才趴到了光一的另一边大腿上。  
刚戳了戳光一的大腿根，抬眼冲他挤挤眼睛，然后跟吱呦一人一边顺着昂扬的性器上下舔弄，时不时地舌尖碰到一起，两个人就接吻彼此缠绵一会儿。  
吱呦学着刚的样子顺着性器茎身暴起的血管轻舔，来到顶端的时候，两人都伸出舌尖来争抢铃口泌出来的黏露，随后任由微颤的性器拍打在脸上，他们甜蜜地吻在一起分享彼此口中的味道。  
实在是太刺激了，光一只觉得一股热血直冲头顶，坚持了没十分钟就射了出来。  
乳白的精液射在了吱呦脸上，刚温柔地帮光一清理过之后捧起吱呦的脸，在他晕乎乎的时候舔掉了他脸上的东西并且以吻喂给了他。  
身后的小光因为眼前的景象也忍不住迅速抽插了几下射了出来，随后赖在刚身上不想起来。  
然而弟弟就在眼前的刚是没什么温柔分给小光的，他随手把他推到一边，然后抱着吱呦跟他继续分享口中的味道。  
“呜……”吱呦虽然觉得那东西不怎么好吃，却仍旧贪恋哥哥的亲吻，搂着刚的脖子乖顺地抬着头。  
小光不甘寂寞地来到他们旁边，慢慢地搂过吱呦的身体，刚将弟弟推到他怀里让这对年轻的恋人能够黏糊一下。  
“Tsuyo……”光一有些委屈地抱住了刚，捏起他的下巴用力啃住他的唇。  
“嗯……”刚安抚地摸着光一柔软的短发，腻在他怀里喃喃，“我累了……今天晚餐你做。”  
“都交给我吧。”  
光一抱着刚去清洗身体，等到吱呦和小光手拉手不好意思地站在浴室门口的时候，他把他交给他们两个照顾，然后去简单做了些晚餐。  
“刚先生还好吗？”“尼酱有没有哪里不舒服？”  
刚躺在浴缸里眯着眼睛任两个男孩帮自己清洗身体，慢慢摇了摇头：“扣酱还好吧？吱呦酱你呢？”  
“我很好！”小光立刻忙不迭点头，吱呦也点点头，不好意思地拉了拉鬓角的头发：“嗯……虽然有点累，但是还好。刚才光一尼桑也帮我上过药了。”  
小光又嫉妒地眯起了眼睛，搂过吱呦的脖子确定主权似的吻住了他。刚无奈地笑笑，起来擦干净身体穿了浴袍，然后领着甜甜蜜蜜难舍难分的两个去了客厅。  
光一已经简单做了点东西当做晚餐，吃过之后，两位Koichi照例打起了游戏，而刚则带着吱呦回床上睡觉了。  
他可是承诺过的。  
“吱呦酱觉得今天开心吗？”刚说着温柔地抚摸了一下吱呦的脸颊，又亲亲他的小鼻尖。  
“嗯~开心……”吱呦舒舒服服地躺在哥哥怀里拿被子把两个人紧紧裹住，还把腿跨在了刚身上宣誓主权。  
“以后我们也这样好不好？”刚勾起吱呦的下巴轻吻他的唇角，吱呦主动调整了角度吻上他，两个人嘴唇相贴地磨蹭了一会儿，吱呦又不好意思地埋头进刚怀里，整个人都在被子里面蜷缩成一团。最爱的尼酱的味道包围着他，这让他觉得无比安心。  
因为累了，吱呦很快就趴在刚胸口睡熟了。  
没过了一会儿，房门打开，那两个人轻手轻脚走了进来，一人一边摸上了床。  
刚被光一从身后搂进了怀中，而小光也在吱呦那一侧，轻轻把手搭在了他的腰上。  
刚回头让光一亲吻了他的唇角然后低声说：“这个天气还好，夏天要怎么办啊……”  
“那就抽签或者掷骰子吧。”光一笑着握住了他的手。  
“那感情好，到时候我和吱呦酱睡，你和小光睡。”  
光一脸色立刻就臭了起来。刚轻笑着，转头躺好：“晚安两位Koichi。”  
“晚安Tsuyo。”  
“晚安刚先生。”  
晚安。


End file.
